Basketball
Basketball is the 9th episode of Marvin, Marvin. This episode received an audience of 2.307 million views. Plot When Marvin discovers the sport Basketball when Bob comes home and explains that he needed to defeat another team's coach which is his nemesis, Bob finally lets Marvin in the team when he realizes that his alien skills make him an exceptional player. When Liz confronts Bob of letting him in the team because he's an alien and people could find out, Bob decides to tell him that he's not on the team. However Marvin freaks out and they inspire a plan by Marvin. But when Liz and Bob get fed-up by what Marvin keeps saying, they decide to let him in the team and make an agreeement to make sure Marvin doesn't use any special powers while in practice or playing, so they all come into terms and agree. When the game goes on, Marvin messes up in the game, and Bob decides to give him a rest. Later, Marvin goes back in, and Bob tells him to annoy the others, and when Marvin shoots the last hoop, they beat Bob's arch nemesis down, and beat the team. Subplot I When Brianna and Teri want to find a time to hang out together, they come up with many excuses and lead to a decision wherein Teri joins the chearleading squad with Brianna. But when Brianna's squad realizes that Teri's not a good cheerleader, Brianna tells them to trust her, and they do, and make a deal. But when Teri constantly messes up, she decides to tell Brianna the truth, but when she does it right, Brianna and Teri finally find a time to hang out together, and the cheerleaders celebrate after their big moment. Subplot II When Henry uses Bob's new camera, he decides to take an insane video to post online and become viral, so he could have a chance of something glamerous to happen. But his plans are foiled by Bob first, when he doesn't want Henry to video Pop-Pop while having a chance to wet the camera, and then Liz foils it, when Henry tries to post the video of Marvin using his joy-bubbles to shoot a hoop, Liz stops him and deletes the video, and when Henry takes a video of Teri doing bad cheerleading, he tries to take it again, so he could post a funny video online, but when Teri does a perfect job, his plans are foiled, but finally he takes a video of Bob's arch nemesis going down and decides that it is the perfect one. Trivia *This episode was filmed 2 weeks after Double Date. *It is revealed that Bob has always been a basketball coach. Running Gags *Marvin talking about Basketball. *Marvin using his Alien powers. *Marvin saying ", Boom goes the dynamite!" or anything similar to that. *People stopping Henry from taking a video of something. *Henry failing to take a video of something. *Pop-Pop being innocent. *Marvin using his joy-bubbles. *Marvin annoying the other team's members. *Teri being a bad cheerleader. Goofs *If Marvin tries to help the team by using his joy bubbles, their team could get disqualified and they might get suspicious and most likely find out he's a alien. But it could've been that Marvin was too excited to realize that. *A video can't be viral right away, it must be advertised or must have some way to get to thousands of internet users. *Teri and Brianna always had time to hang out together but now they don't. (It is possible that they couldn't find time because of the basketball season.) Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Basketball. Here is a clip of the episode http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP_RcQYqlh4 Quotes '''Marvin: '''And boom goes the dynamite! Again! References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes